2NE1
2NE1 adalah girlband yang dibentuk oleh YG Entertainment. Itu singkatan dari "new evolution of the 21st century" yang artinya adalah "evolusi baru abad ke-21. Grup ini pertama kali muncul di samping label samping BIGBANG untuk lagu komersial "Lollipop" pada tahun 2009. Mengikuti kesuksesan "Lollipop", mereka kemudian merilis single debut resmi mereka, "Fire ", pada 6 Mei 2009. Sejak debut mereka, grup ini telah memperoleh tiga album nomor satu dan delapan lagu nomor satu. Pada 25 November 2016, YG Entertainment mengumumkan pembubaran grup. Single terakhir mereka, "Goodbye", dirilis pada 21 Januari 2017. Sejarah 'Pre-debut' Kelompok ini pertama kali disebutkan di media pada akhir 2008. Awalnya direncanakan menjadi trio, itu terdiri dari anggota CL, Bom, dan Minzy. Anggota keempat, Dara, ditambahkan kemudian dan grup itu diresmikan dalam bentuk terakhirnya dalam video "Lollipop". Pada 2010, Yang Hyun Suk, CEO YG Entertainment, menyatakan bahwa anggota saat ini, Bom dan Dara akan ditempatkan ke dalam grup dengan aktris dan label samping Ku Hye Sun. '2009: Debut dan kesuksesan solo' "Lollipop", iklan tunggal komersial telepon LG Lollipop, dirilis pada tanggal 27 Maret 2009, sebagai lagu pertama 2NE1. Itu adalah kolaborasi antara 2NE1 dan BIGBANG. Single ini tidak dipromosikan, tetapi berhasil mencapai nomor satu di berbagai grafik online. "Lollipop" tidak dianggap sebagai lagu debut oleh YG Entertainment. Pada bulan April 2009, Yang Hyun Suk menyatakan bahwa lagu debut 2NE1 akan berorientasi hip hop dan reggae. "Fire" dirilis pada 6 Mei 2009, dan disertai oleh dua video musik. Lagu ini juga masuk ke nomor satu di berbagai tangga lagu dan mengumpulkan 2NE1 penghargaan stasiun musik pertama mereka di Inkigayo. Mengikuti lagu "Fire" adalah perilisan grup Album Mini 1 grup, yang dipromosikan dengan lagu "I Don't Care" ", yang kemudian akan menang berbagai penghargaan akhir tahun dan stasiun musik. Kelompok ini melanjutkan hiatus singkat pasca-promosi "I Don't Care", dan para anggota mempromosikan lagu-lagu individu. Dara kemudian mempromosikan lagunya "Kiss", Bom mempromosikan "You & I", dan CL dan Minzy merilis "Please Don't Go" ". Setiap lagu mencapai berbagai tingkat kesuksesan, dengan "You & I" menduduki banyak tangga lagu online dan memenangkan berbagai penghargaan. '2010: Comeback ''To Anyone 2NE1 merilis single "Follow Me" tanpa pengumuman sebelumnya pada 9 Februari. Lagu ini menjadi nomor satu minggu rilis resmi Gaon Chart, dan secara total, terjual lebih dari satu setengah juta unduhan. Musim panas berikutnya, para anggota pergi ke Los Angeles dan London untuk merekam lagu-lagu baru dengan anggota Black Eyed Peas akan bertujuan untuk album baru berbahasa Inggris. Yang Hyun Suk menyatakan bahwa album ini sedang dalam proses dan akan dirilis setelah 2011. Pada bulan Agustus, rencana comeback 2NE1 diumumkan. Kelompok ini menggoda comeback mereka hingga 9 September 2010, ketika To Anyone dirilis. To Anyone adalah album panjang pertama grup dan debut di nomor satu di Gaon Chart. Untuk mempromosikan album, 2NE1 menampilkan "Can't Nobody", "Go Away", dan "Clap Your Hands" "di berbagai acara musik dan mereka mencapai posisi chart dua, masing-masing satu, dan tiga. Judul lagu utama album ini memenangkan sebelas penghargaan stasiun musik dan banyak penghargaan akhir tahun. Setelah promosi mereka, 2NE1 merilis video musik untuk lagu tindak lanjut mereka, "It Hurts (Slow)". Pertunjukan langsung dan video musik bertema untuk Halloween dan musim gugur. Aktivitas 2NE1 di Jepang diumumkan pada 28 Oktober. 2NE1 menandatangani kontrak dengan label terbesar di Jepang yaitu Avex Group, dan dijadwalkan untuk merilis album pertama mereka pada bulan Desember dengan lagu tambahan. Namun, rilis itu ditunda tanpa batas waktu. "Don't Stop the Music" adalah rilis musik terakhir dari 2NE1 tahun itu, dan itu secara eksklusif sebagai "hadiah untuk penggemar Thailand". '2011: ''2nd Mini Album dan jepang 2NE1's Japanese debut was re-planned for March 2011. The song "Go Away" was selected to be the first Japanese single. However, the group faced difficulties after the the 2011 Tohoku earthquake and subsequent tsunami, and their activities were postponed again. Hasilnya, diputuskan oleh YG Entertainment bahwa grup tersebut akan berpromosi di Korea lagi. Lagu solo Bom "Don't Cry" dirilis pertama kali pada 21 April, dan kemudian diikuti oleh lagu grup "Lonely" pada 12 Mei 2011. Kedua lagu mencapai puncak Chart Gaon . Tidak ada yang dipromosikan secara luas di acara musik, juga. Pada 24 Juni 2011, grup ini merilis "I Am The Best" "di tengah malam. Lagu ini juga mencapai nomor satu dan mendapat ketenaran internasional. Rencana mini album kemudian menyatakan bahwa single digital lain akan datang dan kemudian segera diikuti oleh rilis '' Album Mini ke-2 . "Hate You", awalnya berjudul "Fuck You" dan akan dirilis sebagai lagu bonus Jepang untuk ''To Anyone, diumumkan sebagai single berikutnya. Album ini dirilis satu minggu sebelum rilis mini album pada 28 Juli 2011. Mini-album dipromosikan melalui lagu "Ugly", yang mencapai nomor satu di Gaon Chart, melampaui "Hate You" yang hanya naik ke nomor tiga. Setelah merilis mini album di Korea, grup ini mulai mempromosikan di Jepang. Avex Group dan YG Entertainment bermitra untuk membentuk YGEX, label rekaman untuk mempromosikan artis eksklusif YG Entertainment. 2NE1, sekarang ditandatangani di bawah YGEX baru, merilis tiga single digital (versi Jepang "I am the Best", "Hate You", dan "Ugly") hingga rilis mini album Jepang debut mereka Nolza Nolza dirilis pada 21 September 2011, dan mencapai nomor satu di chart mingguan Oricon dengan lebih dari 20.000 kopi terjual. "Go Away", awalnya ditetapkan untuk rilis awal tahun itu, menikmati tanggal rilis baru tanggal 16 November 2011, sebagai single fisik debut 2NE1 di Jepang. Lagu memuncak di nomor empat belas. Akhir tahun ditandai dengan rilis album live grup dan DVD untuk konser pertama mereka, Nolza. '2012: Aktivitas di Jepang dan Amerika Serikat' Single Jepang kedua 2NE1 akan dirilis pada bulan Februari, tetapi ditunda hingga Maret bersamaan dengan perilisan album mendatang mereka dan perilisan album YGEX labelmates BIGBANG. "Scream" diumumkan sebagai single Jepang kedua dari grup, dan dirilis pada hari yang sama dengan album studio Jepang pertama mereka, Collection. Collection berisi kedua single Jepang mereka selain versi terjemahan Jepang dari lagu-lagu Korea sebelumnya. Album ini juga berisi versi bonus dari lagu "Like a Virgin" oleh Madonna. Yang Hyun Suk mengumumkan bahwa debut bahasa Inggris akan dirilis pada akhir 2012. '2013: "Falling In Love", "Do You Love Me" , dan "Missing You"' '2014: ''Crush '''2015: Hiatus, Kepergian Minzy, dan pembubaran Anggota Diskografi 'Korea' Album studio * To Anyone (2010) * Crush (2014) Mini album * 2NE1 1st Mini Album (2009) * 2NE1 2nd Mini Album (2011) Live album * 2NE1 First Live Concert NOLZA! (2011) * 2NE1 Global Tour Live CD EVOLUTION IN SEOUL (2012) Single digital * "Fire" (2009) * "I Don't Care (Reggae Remix)" (2009) * "I Don't Care (Baek Kyoung Remix)" (2009) * "Try to Follow Me" (2010) * "Lonely" (2011) * "I Am The Best" (2011) * "Hate You" (2011) * "I Love You" (2012) * "Falling In Love" (2013) * "Do You Love Me" (2013) * "Missing You" (2013) * "Goodbye" (2017) Kolaborasi * "Lollipop" (with BIGBANG) (2009) 'Jepang' Album studio * Collection (2012) * Crush (2014) Mini album * Nolza (2011) Konser and tur Judul * The Party in Philippines (2011) * NOLZA (2011) * NOLZA in Japan (2011) * New Evolution World Tour (2012) * AON: All or Nothing World Tour (2014) Konser lainnya * YG Family Concert (2010) * YG Family 15th Anniversary Concert (2011–2012) Filmografi * Style (2009) (cameo) * Girlfriends (2009) (cameo) * 2NE1TV (2009) * 2NE1TV Season 2 (2010) * 2NE1TV Live: Worldwide (2013) (season 3) Buku foto * What's up? We're 2NE1 (2012) Pengesahan * LG Cyon (2009) * Fila (2009) * 11st (2009) * Sudden Attack (2009) * Baskin Robbins (2009) * Bean Pole (2009) * Samsung Corby F (2010) * Etude House (2010) * Samsung Nori (2010) * CJ (2010) * Yamaha Fiore (Thailand) (2010) * Nikon (2011) * me2day (2011) * Adidas (Worldwide) (2011) * Nintendo Wii (2011) * Intel Ultrabook (2012) * SingTel (Singapore) (2012) * Asiana Airlines (2013) * Shinsegae (2013) Galeri 2NE1 Fire promo photo 2.png|"Fire" 2NE1 I Don't Care promo photo.png|"I Don't Care" 2NE1 Clap Your Hands promo photo.png|"Clap Your Hands" 2NE1 Can't Nobody promo photo 1.png|"Can't Nobody" #1 2NE1 Can't Nobody promo photo 2.png|"Can't Nobody" #2 2NE1 I Love You promo photo.png|"I Love You" 2NE1 Falling In Love promo photo.png|"Falling In Love" 2NE1_-_Nolza.png|''Nolza'' 2NE1_Crush_promotional_photo.png|''Crush'' 2NE1_Gotta_Be_You_promotional_photo.png|"Gotta Be You" Tautan resmi * Webpage * Facebook * Instagram * YouTube Kategori:Girlband Kategori:YG Entertainment Kategori:Debut tahun 2009 Kategori:Bubar tahun 2017 Kategori:YGEX